A scanning system used for scanning a medium and reproducing an image of the medium may include a light source and a sensor array, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or contact imaging sensor (CIS), which includes light receptors which can detect variations in light intensity and frequency. As such, the light source illuminates a surface of the medium and the sensor array converts reflected light from the surface into electrical signals. Thus, the electrical signals can then be stored in a file, manipulated by programs, and/or used for reproduction of the image.
In one arrangement, the light source and the sensor array are advanced relative to the medium to scan the medium and capture the image. To advance the light source and the sensor array relative to the medium, the scanning system may include a carriage which supports the light source and the sensor array for movement relative to the medium and a drive system which moves the carriage relative to the medium. The drive system may include a belt and pulley arrangement which is coupled to the carriage to control advancement of the carriage relative to the medium.
The belt and pulley arrangement is susceptible to slippage and/or backlash. In addition, the belt and pulley arrangement may generate vibration in the system. Thus, to reduce slippage, avoid backlash, and/or minimize vibration, the belt and pulley arrangement may include preload tensioning. This preload tensioning, however, adds to friction or drag of the belt and pulley arrangement as well as complexity and cost of the system.